lets play bar!!!
by guyan0katie-chan
Summary: pg just too be safe! frist ever fic and its supposed to be funny but that doesn't that it is: chibi elle and the gang decide to play a new game
1. lets play bar!!!1

Lets play bar!!  
Just so you know the characters in this story are mostly chibis. But the ones that aren't will not have chibi in front of their names. And I don't own shadow skill sighI have to say that right???  
So one boring day chibi elle, chibi kyuo, chibi low, chibi faury, and the littlest chibi of them all chibi gau! Where all sat outside of the green octopus bored out of their cute minds they had all been thrown out for playing blind man buff.   
Chibi elle: "not fair, s'alls gau fault" smacks chibi gau  
Chibi gau: "WAAAAAH! Not my fault I didn't punch through d wall you did elle"  
Chibi elle: "if you hadn't ducked it would have been fine gau.  
Chibi gau: "oh but wouldn't I go through the wall too? Scratches head  
Chibi elle: "I dunno turns to faury faury?  
Chibi faury: "yes he would or at least dent it a lot. Lies down and looks at sky so what should we do? Its only just gone dinner and we need something to play till supper any ideas? Looks at other chibis  
Chibi kyuo: kiss chase? Or sardines? Gau starts too inch away from kyuo gau why are you moving away from me? Bottom lip quivers  
Chibi gau: low said that you had cooties and that you wanted to give them to me by kissing me and that I would Sri….srivu…..Dry up and my eyes would fall out and I would have all little monsters living in up my nose who look just like you kyuo and they'd all make houses in my brian and have my brian as their…. I forgot the rest kyuo. Why is your face so red kyuo??Gasps(grin I bet that's because he mustva said that in one big breath!! are they the cooties? Low kyuo dose have cooties!"  
Chibi kyuo: AAAAAAAAAAAAGH LOW! Attacks low  
Chibi elle: we could play hide and seek?  
Chibi faury: no you just lock gau in where ever he's hiding it took us a month to find him last time.  
Chibi gau: elle says I like to play hide and seek…  
Chibi elle: well we could play house, faury shakes head war? Faury shakes headummmmmmm  
Chibi kyuo: I'll teach you to say I have cooties you little…  
Chibi gau: we could make up a new game?  
Chibi faury: sits up hmmm yes…we could pretend that were….  
Chibi elle: in a bar!  
Chibi gau: and are servalles!  
Chibi kyuo: killing low! Continues to strangle low  
Chibi low: ggrrrrrrgghyyyggggggggggghhhhhoooooowwwwwwwwwwwww!  
Chibi faury: yes I agree low that we can't all kill you. Hmm so let begin jumps up I call manager!  
Chibi elle: no fair you always get to be manager!   
Chibi gau: tugs on elle sleevebut we haven't played this 'fore elle. Can I be scarface?  
Chibi elle: ok but I get to be the waitress  
Chibi faury: why?  
Chibi elle: cause I heard crimson say to dias that scarface always gives the waitress a big tip at the end of the night. an: blink (opps! were did that come from?)  
Chibi kyuo: can I be umm…septia? Like my grandpa?  
Chibi faury: ok what do you want to be low?  
Chibi low: ggggggrrrhhhgggtggoooooooooooooooow?  
Chibi kyuo: low I'm not strangling you anymore?  
Chibi low: oh! Umm I'll be darkness then.  
Chibi gau: why  
Chibi low: cause I like his cloak.  
Chibi faury: ok then everybody we need a bar lets look for something to use.  
  
  
Oh what will happen next? Should I stop and never write again? Will they find a bar?   
What'ca fink eh?   



	2. lets play bar!!!2

Lets play bar!!! 2  
I do not own shadow skill. once again I have to say that don't I?  
sigh  
So the chibi skipped bounced all over the green octopus searching through all the rooms. Looking for something to use as a bar.  
Chibi elle and chibi faury chibi kyuo checked scarface's room.  
Chibi faury: "so what have we got then."  
Chibi elle: "nothing here that we can use as a bar"   
Chibi faury: "what about that little mini bar in the corner elle?"  
Chibi elle: "oh didn't see that."  
Chibi kyuo: "elle, its right in front of you"  
Chibi faury: "elle take Dias glasses off now! Why are you wearing them anyway?"  
Chibi elle: "cause I need to have glasses to serve with if I'm gonna be a waitress don't I.  
Chibi faury: sigh "not those kind of glasses elle the ones that you drink from."  
Chibi elle: mutters "shut up mean, bossy, snot headed meaniehead."   
Chibi kyuo: tugs on elle arm "elle, faurys stood right in front of you…."  
Chibi elle: reaches out and pokes chibi faury "oh yeah, so she is!"  
Chibi faury: "OWWWWWW MY EYE! Clamps hand over eye elle you idiot that hurt!"  
Chibi elle: "oh sorry faury takes Dias glasses off here faury I guess you need them more than me!!"  
Chibi kyuo: sweatdrops  
Chibi faury: "AGHHH ELLE MOONE RAGU YOU IDIOT FOR ONE YOU DON'T NEED THEM AND TWO WHY WOULD I I'LL BE FINE IN A MINUTE NO THANKS TO YOU BAKA!"  
Chibi elle: "HEY THERE'S NO NEED TO CALL ME NAMES AND SHOUT AT ME I SAID I WAS SORRY AND I WAS TRYING TO BE NICE BY OFFERING YOU THE GLASSES. WHATS WRONG WITH YOU EH?"  
Chibi faury: "DON'T YOU DARE SHOUT AT ME YOU'RE THE ONE WHO POKED ME IN THE EYE AND ALL BECAUSE YOU WOULDN'T TAKE OFF THOSE STUPID GLASSES!"  
Chibi elle: "THEY ARE NOT STUPID GLASSES THEY MY BIG BROTHERS AND THEY REALLY GOOD SO SHUT UP YOU STUPID SNOT HEAD!"  
Chibi faury: "I AM NOT A SNOT HEAD! YOU'RE A IDIOT BAKA BIG HEAD!"  
Chibi elle: "YES YOU ARE SNOT HEAD AND YOU HAVE MORE COOTIES THEN KYUO!"  
Chibi kyuo: "HEY I DO NOT HAVE COOTIES!"  
Chibi faury: "I DO NOT HAVE MORE COOTIES THAN KYUO SHUT UP OR ELSE!"  
Chibi elle: "SINGSCOOTIE COTTIE COOTIE COOTIE SNOT HEAD FAURY!"  
Chibi faury and chibi kyuo: "SHUT UP!"  
Chibi elle: "make Me." dances around singing "faury and kyuo sitting ina tree givin' each other cooootieeesss!"  
Chibi faury and chibi kyuo: both charge elle who unfortunately is stood in front of the mini bar.   
Chibi faury, chibi elle and chibi kyuo: "AGHHHHHHHH" as they busted though the wall taking the mini bar with them.   
In dais's room chibi gau and chibi low where sorting through a pile of old clothes looking for things to play bar in.   
Chibi gau: "what about this for an apron for elle?"  
Chibi low: "yeah good I found this shirt for faury it already got keys and stuff already on it. But what about us we need big long cloaks an I can't find anything in here."  
Chibi gau: ponders "look low there's a big chest there maybe that's where Dias keeps his cloaks Eh?  
Chibi low: bounces over to the big chest hey yeah hmm this is heavy give me a hand gau."  
Chibi gau and low: much grunting etc.  
Chibi low: "there we go what's in there gau?"  
Chibi gau: goes all wobbly eyed "oh low that scarface's cloak I've seen 'im in that one and there's his turban type thingie!"   
Chibi low: "hey and that looks like darkness clock! Oh and his long stick thing too."  
Chibi gau: "I wonder what all this is doing in here anyway why does Dias have it all? Do you think he gets it all washed? Cause he washes our clothes doesn't he?"  
Chibi low: "why else would it all be here gau."  
Chibi gau: "umm low? Why is darkness' cloak moving?"  
Chibi low: peeks "maybe there's monsters in there…Big monsters, bigger then a house that want to eat us!"  
Chibi gau: gulps "worser than Kyuo's cooties?"  
Chibi kyuo: "I DO NOT HAVE COOTIES!"  
Chibi low: "oh gau now listen to me closely nothing is worse than Kyuo's cooties.   
Chibi kyuo: "SHUT UP!"  
Chibi low: "how can she hear us? Anyway poke it gau go on."  
Chibi gau: "I don't wanna it might bite my arm off."  
Chibi low: "go on gau I dare you too!"  
Chibi gau: sighs and sniffles "I want elle. You're being mean low…. What's that?"  
Chibi low: "what's what?"  
Chibi gau: "it sounded like aaaaaaaagg"  
Loud bang as chibi elle, chibi faury and chibi kyuo crash through wall with the mini bar.   
Chibi gau: "ELLE! Runs over to elle and hugs her lows being mean elle."  
Chibi elle: jumps up to face low "what did you do to gau?"  
Chibi low: "nothing I just wanted him to poke the monster in darkness' cloak."  
Chibi gau: "will you poke it elle please??"  
Chibi faury: "of course she will gau, elle very good at poking things."  
Chibi elle: "shut up faury. Walks over to the cloak ok…. Pulls cloak back to reveal a mass of pink hair belonging to ?????  
  
Hee like it? I don't know who should be under the cloak I figure I see who's more popular chibi ren or chibi princess lilivelt.   



	3. lets play bar!!!3

Lets play bar!!! 3  
I do not own shadow skill....  
Princess lilivelt!! Not that the chibi know who she is but we wouldn't  
We?   
Chibi elle: "hey! Pokes chibi lilivelt wake up!"  
Chibi faury: "elle don't poke her!"  
Chibi elle: "well what do you suggest I do muttering oh great faury,  
Queen of everyone stupid head."  
Chibi faury: glares at elle I heard that, anyway why don't you try   
Giving her a shake?"  
Chibi elle: gives chibi lilivelt a shake "hey wake up."  
Chibi lilivelt: opens an eye "huh? Where am I? Who are all you?"  
Chibi elle: "I'm elle, thetas my brother gau, thetas kyuo and low there   
And this here is faury indicates each person with her head your in  
The green octopus and you are?? And what are you doing in there?"  
Chibi lilivelt: "I'm lilivelt, I ran away from home because I was   
Bored I hid inside darkness cloak and then I got terribly tired and  
Then I was here."  
Chibi kyuo: "were gonna play a game do you wanna play with us?"  
Chibi elle: "great idea kyuo! Slaps kyuo on the back...this sends  
Kyuo flying into the chest with lilivelt oppppps! Still what do think?  
Wanna play bar?"  
Chibi lilivelt: nods enthusiastically could I be whomever I want?  
Chibi faury: "oh yes, that reminds me what did you two find for us  
to play with?  
Chibi low: "these"  
all chibi scramble for their costumes.  
Chibi elle: "wow, gau you look just like scarface Y'know. Just without  
the scar that is!"  
Chibi low: "and I look great too!"  
Chibi kyuo: who's already got her septia stuff on "oh yes gau! just   
like a younger more handsome version of scarface!"  
Chibi faury: "yes there is a likeness isn't there."  
Chibi low: "what about me!!" waves hands  
Chibi lilivelt: oh please give us twirl gau, please!"  
Chibi elle: "twirl gau!"  
Chibi gau: blushes "okay." begins to twirl  
Chibi elle: "yeah gau!"  
Chibi kyuo: "oh gau." pulls out a camera and begins taking   
Photographs  
suddenly the camera flashes temporally blinding gau, this causes him  
To stand on the bottom of his cloak tripping him up!  
Chibi gau: "owwwwww" bursts into tears  
Chibi low: "AHahahhahahahahahaha."  
Chibi elle: "shut up low! gau are you ok? What happened?"  
Chibi faury: "shah gau c'mon what happened?"  
Chibi gau: "the light hurt my eyes. Sob and it made me fall."  
Chibi elle: jumps ups and face kyuo "kyuo this is all your fault!  
you and your stupid camera!"  
Chibi kyuo: "no its not anyway I didn't mean too."  
Chibi faury: "elle, kyuo calm down it was an accident. C'mon gau  
stop crying" hugs gau  
Chibi kyuo: "I'm sorry gau do you forgive me?" holds out arms to  
be hugged  
Chibi gau: sniffles uhuh. I forgive you kyuo" hugs kyuo  
Chibi elle: "huh. Well then shall we start? Oh lilivelt who are you  
going to be?"  
Chibi lilivelt: "well I got this sword waves a dagger and this  
Armour points to a small arm protector she's tied to her chest so I   
am going to be faulstis."  
Chibi low: "who's that?"  
Chibi lilivelt: "she's the holy knight of juliarnnes, and engaged to   
Scarface."  
Chibi kyuo and chibi elle: "but gau's scarface...both get suitability   
jealous faces  
Chibi gau and chibi lilivelt: "oh ummmm" both blush  
Chibi faury: coughts "anyway lets get this bar outside and start  
playing eh."  
Chibi low, chibi elle, chibi gau manage to pick up the bar when from   
inside is an insistent knocking.  
Chibi gau: "monster!", drops his edge  
An. just for anyone who thinks gau seems to be a wuss (for want of a   
Better word) he's about 4 or 3 here so he's allowed to be if he wants.   
the door of the mini bar opens and out falls...  
Chibi ren! (So everyone's happy now yeah?)   
Chibi ren: "ah, im FREE!!"Dances around room  
Chibi faury: taps ren on his shoulder "excuse me but how did you get  
in there?"  
Chibi elle: "there seems to be alot of kids with pink hair hid around  
this place." folds arms and leans against a wall (for no other reason  
other then I think she'd look cool)  
chibi ren: "oh, I was just sat innocently around. when scarface and his   
Friends came and dragged me back here threw me in there."  
Chibi gau: does shock, horror, gasp (those facial expressions in that   
order) "why did they do that?"  
Chibi ren: shrugs I don't know something about learning a lesson."  
Chibi elle: rolls eyes "yeah right ren."  
Chibi ren: sniffs "anyway I'm gonna play with you guys."  
Chibi low: "aren't you even gonna ask?"  
Chibi ren: "no."  
Chibi elle: "well it doesn't matter cause he can't play anyway."  
Chibi gau: "yeah! Looks confused Why not elle?"  
Chibi elle: "cause I said."  
Chibi ren: "can't stop me!"  
Chibi elle: evil grin "wanna bet."  
Chibi faury: "now c'mon elle, the more the merrier."  
Chibi elle: "no, he can't play."  
Chibi faury: "elle if you don't let...."  
Chibi ren: "ren."  
Chibi faury: "play I'll sing the song." smirks her I've got you over  
a barrel and we both know it elle smirk  
Chibi elle: "you wouldn't dare."   
Chibi faury: clears throat "ELLE AND GAU SITTING IN A TREE MPhhhh."  
Chibi elle: has hand clamped over faurys mouth "okay okay he can play  
but I get to chose who he can be" grins more evilly than before  
Chibi ren: shrugs "ok."  
Chibi elle: "you have to be a dog."  
Chibi ren: "yeah sure why not." everyone face vaults apart from ren of  
course  
Chibi faury: "well come on then downstairs everyone."  
All the chibi pick up the bar. Faury, gau, and elle at one side. Ren,  
Low and kyuo at the other while the princess opens the doors.  
Chibi kyuo: "how could you let elle make you be a dog ren?"  
Chibi low: "yeah, why'd you let her do that?"  
chibi ren: "oh I wanted to be a dog anyway!" ^_^*   
So down the stairs they went to start to play bar which should begin in   
katie-chan looks at watch whenever I put the next one up!  
  
ok then once a again the customary what do you think!  
*how does elle know ren when no one else did?  
*what did ren do to make scarface lock him in the mini bar!?  
*where did kyuo get the camera from and where would she get the film  
developed anyway?  



	4. lets play bar!!!4 with added Kai

Lets play bar!!!4  
  
I don't own shadow skill.   
  
So all the chibi and the bar are ready to play in the orchard of the green   
octopus. Elle and gau where arranging some planks as a counter and tables.  
While low and ren where constructing faurys office. And faury, kyuo and   
lilivelt had gone in search of some drinks after an unsuccessful attempt   
at trying to make cider by mashing apples. All three where still trying  
to get apple mush out of their hair.  
Chibi elle: surveys their work "yes I think we did a very good job it   
looks like a real bar."  
Chibi low: "elle remind me to tell faury not to move that stick that's in the  
middle of the office or it will all fall down will you?"  
Chibi elle: "sure….but what should we do till faury gets back she won't let us  
start without her?"  
Chibi ren: "I think we should give gau a scar and.." is cut off  
Chibi elle: "WHAT!! If you hurt a hair on his head I'll…..Stops as ren waves  
some marker pens under her nose what are those?"  
Chibi ren: "marker pens we can draw on a scar and I can have a doggy face see?"  
Chibi low: "umm ren, can I have that green marker please?"  
Chibi ren: "sure, but you can draw me a doggy face on first k?"  
Chibi elle: snatches pens "okay." pulls one of those kiddie drawing face   
Y'know brow creased tongue poking against cheek etc. as she scribbles a doggy  
face on ren.   
Chibi low: "hey that's good elle!"  
Chibi gau: "elle will you draw on me now elle?"  
Chibi elle: "uhuh gau, turns to face gau while ren looks in a mirror and   
grins  
As elle is about to place the marker pen on to Gau's skin when kyuo appears  
carrying a small barrel (I had to think of what the word was then Hee Hee.). As kyuo see what is going on she drops the barrel and charges toward gau.  
Chibi kyuo: "NOOOOOOOOOO!!! GAU!!"  
All other chibi turn and look the pen millimetres from Gau's face and look  
very similar to startled bunnies in the headlights of a car.  
Chibi kyuo pushes elle out the way (think during lowegren sp.?) and grabs gau.  
  
Chibi elle: "what are you doing kyuo?!"  
Chibi kyuo: "im protecting gau its mean of you to draw on him and you know   
that dias said you weren't supposed to draw on things after that time you   
drew spots on faury and made her think she was ill elle!"  
Chibi gau: "but kyuo Elle's gonna give me a scar like scarface for the game."  
Chibi kyuo: "oh!" blushes   
Chibi kyuo lets go of gau and elle draws his scar on.  
Chibi kyuo: snort "scarface's scar doesn't go that way!" takes marker  
and draws  
"It's like that."  
Chibi elle: "no it's not"  
Chibi kyuo: "is so elle."  
Chibi elle: "no it's not kyuo."  
Chibi kyuo: "low doesn't scarface's scar go this way draws on scar again  
Chibi low: looks at both girls and makes the very wise decision of not  
getting involved "hey ren do you wanna be my pet dog?"  
Chibi ren: nods rapidly "let's go look for a lead."  
Chibi ren and chibi low: run off towards the inn  
Chibi low: "poor gau. In two more minutes he's gonna be the rope in a game of  
tug of war."  
Chibi ren: "well just so long as they don't actually use him as the rope."  
Chibi low: frowns "ahhh. You thought I meant figuratively didn't you?"  
Chibi ren: "what you mean elle and that red head will actually use him as a   
rope?"  
Chibi low: nods  
Chibi ren: "and were leaving him alone with those two!"  
Chibi low: "you wanna try and stop them?"  
Chibi ren: "well lets look for that lead, shall we?"  
Chibi faury and chibi lilivelt turn round the corner to face chibi ren and chibi low. The  
two girls are carrying a small barrel and are followed by Kai.   
Kai: sees ren "how'd you get out!?"   
Chibi low: "we let him out to play with us Mr Kai."   
Chibi faury: "where's kyuo? She was supposed to come back to help us."  
Chibi lilivelt: "yes if it wasn't for Mr Kai we'd still be there."  
Chibi ren: "we're not staying out there. I don't want to get in the middle of all that."  
Kai: eyes narrow "all that?"  
Chibi low: "well, elle and kyuo are arguing…trails off  
Chibi faury: "oh no, we should properly save gau then I suppose?" sighs  
So the chibis and Kai walk into the garden to the sounds of elle and kyuo yelling at each other.  
Chibi kyuo: "I'M TELLING YOU IT GOES THIS WAY!  
Chibi elle: "DOES NOT! THIS WAY!  
Chibi kyuo: "THI S WAY."  
Chibi elle: "THIS WAY."  
Kai: "girls! What have you done."  
Everybody looks at gau whose face resembles something with a lot of lines on it. He looks up smiling.  
He looks quite happy.  
Chibi kyuo: "its elle she doesn't believe that scarface's scar goes that way."  
Chibi elle: "well, that's because it doesn't. Anybody could tell that!" rolls eyes  
Chibi faury: "shut up the pair of you!" smacks both girls upside the heads and turns to Kai "Mr Kai   
could you please draw the scar, because you've seen scarface much more than any of us?"  
Kai: nods "why of course but first we should clean up young Master Ban here.  
Pulls out a handkerchief (thank goodness for spell check Hee Hee!) And  
licks it and begins to rub off the pen (awwww. Just like mummy does.. Erm….  
.Use to! Yeah that it! -_-* ^_^!!!) "There you go. Good as new! Now for your  
scar Master Ban." pauses  
Chibi elle: tugs at Kai "Kai, what's wrong?"  
Kai: sighs Now Miss elle, you know you should address people by their proper  
titles. So please ask again but this time address me by my title."  
Chibi elle: "okay Kai! Kai face vaults Crimson, Kai Shinks - pauses as she  
thinks 56th sevalle of the kingdom of Kuruda pauses again and Raze Reme.   
What's wrong?"  
Kai: "I meant to call me Mr or Sir, not my entire title. Try to remember that  
next time."  
Chibi elle: "okay Kai!"  
Kai: looks at elle strangely "Miss elle if I didn't know any better I'd   
swear that monkeys switched you with Black Wing's real younger sister. sighs  
hmm. Well scarface's scar starts 4 centimetres from here.. On young Master   
Ban that would 2 ½ centimetres travelling up for 6 centimetres at a 46 degree  
angle. Like so." draws on the scar "yes, that's it!"  
All chibi crowd round gau, and are all very impressed!  
Chibi faury: "Mr Kai. What a wonderful job you've done!"  
Chibi kyuo: "oh yes he looks exactly like scarface!"  
Chibi low: "Mr Kai you did a great job there!  
Chibi ren: "he didn't smudge it neither!"  
Chibi lilivelt: "and now thanks to Mr Kai we can begin our game. (in the  
next chapter)"  
Chibi elle: "Yeah, my little brother looks just like scarface!"  
Chibi low: pulls on Kai's arm "Mr Kai why does black wing have some of yours  
, and scarface's, and darkness clothes in his room?"  
Kai: goes a lovely shade of pink "well, we sometimes have sleepover's that's  
all…. And we need a clean pair of clothes for in the morning!"  
Chibi elle: "no fair! I wanna go to the sleepover!"  
Kai: "no Miss elle, its not for little girls and boys. You can't go."  
Chibi elle: "okay then."  
Kai: "that's a good girls…now go and play your game and be in for your supper."  
Kai leaves and faury turns to elle  
Chibi faury: "why elle I must say you gave up far to easily."  
Chibi elle: "Who says I gave up…we'll go one day very soon!"  
Fade out…  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Katie-chan: Hey Kai, look I was careful with all the punctuation and   
everything in this chapter 'cause you're in it! What do you think?  
Kai: well names are supposed to have capital letters in them you know…stops   
as Katie-chan burst into tears are you all right?  
Katie-chan: I said all nice things about you and didn't do anything mean I   
could have had the chibi, chibi attack you but I didn't and then you…  
Kai: DIDN'T DO ANYTHING MEAN! YOU HAD THEM ASK ME ABOUT THE CLOTHES!!! AND   
THEN YOUR GOING TO LET THE CHIBI GO TO THE SLEEPOVER THAT'S NOT MEAN!!! WHAT   
IS MEAN THEN I ASK YOU? WELL IF YOU THINK I'M LETTING THEM COME TO THE  
SLEEPOVER YOU VERY MISTAK…." Kai slumps to the ground as Katie-chan shoots  
him with her handy memory erasure laser. Handy fits on your keyring and gets  
you out of trouble fast! Only $3.00 inc. p+p! grabs her fic and runs!  
Katie-chan: "HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA NOW HE REMEBERS NOTHING!!!  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
End of fic  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  



	5. lets play bar!!! 5 the end

Lets play bar!!! 5  
  
I do not own shadow skill.  
  
Chibi faury: sigh's "hey, finally we can play bar."  
Chibi elle: nods "right, c'mon on everyone lets play!"  
Chibi's cheer and run about the set and get ready to play. When they hear  
a voice   
Dias: "elle, gau, faury, kyuo, low. Suppers ready come in now."  
Chibi all: groan  
Chibi gau: "but we haven't started playin' yet."  
Chibi elle: "yeah no fair. I wanna play bar!"  
Chibi kyuo: "me too." bursts into tears  
Dias walks over to the crying kyuo and scoops her up   
Dias: "hey hey, kyuo calm down. Looks at elle elle what did you do this time?"  
Chibi elle: face vaults "I didn't do nothin' she's crying cause we don't   
want supper. We wanna play bar!!!" pouts  
Dias: "don't pull that face at me elle. It dosen't work. Now come in and eat  
your soup."  
Chibi all: mutter  
Chibi gau: "Dias what kind of soup is it?"  
Dias: "chicken…I think…"  
Chibi faury: "Dias what do you mean you think it's chicken?"  
Dias: "well I can't find my glasses so my visions a little blurred….is   
everybody here now?  
Chibi faury: "yep. Were all here Dias. But lillivelt and ren are here too."  
Chibi low: "Dias can they stay over?"  
Dias: "no not tonight. They can stay for supper but then they have to go home."  
Chibi ren and lillivelt: "thank you Dias."  
Chibi elle: elbows ren "stop sucking up to my brother you."  
Chibi ren: "shut up or I'll tell everyone how we met."  
Chibi elle: "you wouldn't dare!!" goes very red (anger or embarrassment?)  
Chibi ren: "only one way to find out isn't there?"  
Chibi low: "how do you know elle, ren?  
Chibi ren: whispers to low  
Chibi low: "elle! You didn't!!!"  
Chibi elle: "AGGGHHHH! Ren I'm going to hurt you!"  
Dias: "elle that's no way to treat guests now to the kitchen now."  
  
In the kitchen the hot "chicken" soup and some thick beard are waiting along   
with Scarface and Kain. Scarface is stirring the soup. Kain is reading a   
magazine.  
Scarface: "it dosen't smell like chicken…"  
Kain: "the stuff Dias keeps in that chest. Listen to this "take our quiz!! Do  
you know how to flirt?"  
Scarface: "oh keep that for later. That could be fun!"  
Kain: "oh no I hear the brats coming…"  
Scarface: "I feel sorry for them. If this is chicken soup then I'm a hot fudge  
sundae."  
Kain: grins  
Chibi elle: "Dias, but ren's horrible….can't I hit him just a little? Please."  
Dias: "no elle, all right sit down and eat your supper."  
Scarface: "OK, kiddies eat up." starts to spoon soup into bowls   
Chibi elle: sniffs that doesn't look like soup. sniffs Dias I'm very   
tired I wanna go to bed now."  
Chibi kyuo, faury and low: nod "yep, were really tired too."  
Chibi ren: looks at lillivelt who nods "me and lillivelt think we should go home now."   
Kain: I'll get Kai to take them home. carries off lillivelt and ren  
Chibi ren: "elle ate a bug that how a know her! Hahahaha!  
Kain: laughs I like this kid. Even if you do look like a dog!"  
Chibi elle: "I'll kill you next time ren got that. looks at everyone. I   
opened my mouth and a bug flew in. it not like I ate it on purpose!! Stupid   
ren."  
Scarface: "well anyway if everyone's tired it's off to bed now then."  
Chibi gau: "mmmmm. Soup nice Dias."  
Everybody gasps (apart from Dias who smiles)   
Chibi gau: "look I ate it all. Can I have more?"  
Scarface: "no, now off to bed with you all scoops up gau and checks his   
temperature. "you are going to be soo sick tonight…" sighs  
Chibi gau: " I like soup I like soup. "  
Chibi elle: runs up the stairs "hey will you and Dias sing us the sleeply   
time song scarface?"  
Scarface: "erm.. I don't think so. No sleeply time song tonight."  
Chibi gau: "Wah, want song Scarface sing."  
All chibi join in. dias grins at Scarface as they carry all the chibi   
upstairs to bed. Scarface rubs his forehead and nods.  
Scarface: "OK. I'll sing now all get into bed, all of you."  
The chibi bounce into bed and cuddled up to their teddies.   
Chibi elle and gau. "Sing!"  
Scarface: "OK. C'mon Dias."  
Scarface and Dias(to the tune of "go to sleep")  
" Time to sleep.   
 Chibi sleep,   
 deep sleep,   
 don't get up till the mourning.   
 Sleep till we all wake.   
 Don't get up even if you need too  
 Close your eyes.   
 Very tight.   
 And don't get up in the night "  
the chibi close their eyes and fall asleep an Dias and Scarface tip-toe out   
of the room. And carefully close the door.  
Scarface: "why does gau have marker on his face?"  
  
Chibi elle: "night gau."  
Chibi gau: "night elle."  
  
  
So story is finished and they didn't even play bar! But they did have fun so  
that OK isn't it?  



	6. lets play bar!!! 5 the end

Lets play bar!!! 5  
  
I do not own shadow skill.  
  
Chibi faury: sigh's "hey, finally we can play bar."  
Chibi elle: nods "right, c'mon on everyone lets play!"  
Chibi's cheer and run about the set and get ready to play. When they hear  
a voice   
Dias: "elle, gau, faury, kyuo, low. Suppers ready come in now."  
Chibi all: groan  
Chibi gau: "but we haven't started playin' yet."  
Chibi elle: "yeah no fair. I wanna play bar!"  
Chibi kyuo: "me too." bursts into tears  
Dias walks over to the crying kyuo and scoops her up   
Dias: "hey hey, kyuo calm down. Looks at elle elle what did you do this time?"  
Chibi elle: face vaults "I didn't do nothin' she's crying cause we don't   
want supper. We wanna play bar!!!" pouts  
Dias: "don't pull that face at me elle. It dosen't work. Now come in and eat  
your soup."  
Chibi all: mutter  
Chibi gau: "Dias what kind of soup is it?"  
Dias: "chicken…I think…"  
Chibi faury: "Dias what do you mean you think it's chicken?"  
Dias: "well I can't find my glasses so my visions a little blurred….is   
everybody here now?  
Chibi faury: "yep. Were all here Dias. But lillivelt and ren are here too."  
Chibi low: "Dias can they stay over?"  
Dias: "no not tonight. They can stay for supper but then they have to go home."  
Chibi ren and lillivelt: "thank you Dias."  
Chibi elle: elbows ren "stop sucking up to my brother you."  
Chibi ren: "shut up or I'll tell everyone how we met."  
Chibi elle: "you wouldn't dare!!" goes very red (anger or embarrassment?)  
Chibi ren: "only one way to find out isn't there?"  
Chibi low: "how do you know elle, ren?  
Chibi ren: whispers to low  
Chibi low: "elle! You didn't!!!"  
Chibi elle: "AGGGHHHH! Ren I'm going to hurt you!"  
Dias: "elle that's no way to treat guests now to the kitchen now."  
  
In the kitchen the hot "chicken" soup and some thick beard are waiting along   
with Scarface and Kain. Scarface is stirring the soup. Kain is reading a   
magazine.  
Scarface: "it dosen't smell like chicken…"  
Kain: "the stuff Dias keeps in that chest. Listen to this "take our quiz!! Do  
you know how to flirt?"  
Scarface: "oh keep that for later. That could be fun!"  
Kain: "oh no I hear the brats coming…"  
Scarface: "I feel sorry for them. If this is chicken soup then I'm a hot fudge  
sundae."  
Kain: grins  
Chibi elle: "Dias, but ren's horrible….can't I hit him just a little? Please."  
Dias: "no elle, all right sit down and eat your supper."  
Scarface: "OK, kiddies eat up." starts to spoon soup into bowls   
Chibi elle: sniffs that doesn't look like soup. sniffs Dias I'm very   
tired I wanna go to bed now."  
Chibi kyuo, faury and low: nod "yep, were really tired too."  
Chibi ren: looks at lillivelt who nods "me and lillivelt think we should go home now."   
Kain: I'll get Kai to take them home. carries off lillivelt and ren  
Chibi ren: "elle ate a bug that how a know her! Hahahaha!  
Kain: laughs I like this kid. Even if you do look like a dog!"  
Chibi elle: "I'll kill you next time ren got that. looks at everyone. I   
opened my mouth and a bug flew in. it not like I ate it on purpose!! Stupid   
ren."  
Scarface: "well anyway if everyone's tired it's off to bed now then."  
Chibi gau: "mmmmm. Soup nice Dias."  
Everybody gasps (apart from Dias who smiles)   
Chibi gau: "look I ate it all. Can I have more?"  
Scarface: "no, now off to bed with you all scoops up gau and checks his   
temperature. "you are going to be soo sick tonight…" sighs  
Chibi gau: " I like soup I like soup. "  
Chibi elle: runs up the stairs "hey will you and Dias sing us the sleeply   
time song scarface?"  
Scarface: "erm.. I don't think so. No sleeply time song tonight."  
Chibi gau: "Wah, want song Scarface sing."  
All chibi join in. dias grins at Scarface as they carry all the chibi   
upstairs to bed. Scarface rubs his forehead and nods.  
Scarface: "OK. I'll sing now all get into bed, all of you."  
The chibi bounce into bed and cuddled up to their teddies.   
Chibi elle and gau. "Sing!"  
Scarface: "OK. C'mon Dias."  
Scarface and Dias(to the tune of "go to sleep")  
" Time to sleep.   
 Chibi sleep,   
 deep sleep,   
 don't get up till the mourning.   
 Sleep till we all wake.   
 Don't get up even if you need too  
 Close your eyes.   
 Very tight.   
 And don't get up in the night "  
the chibi close their eyes and fall asleep an Dias and Scarface tip-toe out   
of the room. And carefully close the door.  
Scarface: "why does gau have marker on his face?"  
  
Chibi elle: "night gau."  
Chibi gau: "night elle."  
  
  
So story is finished and they didn't even play bar! But they did have fun so  
that OK isn't it?  



	7. lets play bar!!! 5 the end

Lets play bar!!! 5  
  
I do not own shadow skill.  
  
Chibi faury: sigh's "hey, finally we can play bar."  
Chibi elle: nods "right, c'mon on everyone lets play!"  
Chibi's cheer and run about the set and get ready to play. When they hear  
a voice   
Dias: "elle, gau, faury, kyuo, low. Suppers ready come in now."  
Chibi all: groan  
Chibi gau: "but we haven't started playin' yet."  
Chibi elle: "yeah no fair. I wanna play bar!"  
Chibi kyuo: "me too." bursts into tears  
Dias walks over to the crying kyuo and scoops her up   
Dias: "hey hey, kyuo calm down. Looks at elle elle what did you do this time?"  
Chibi elle: face vaults "I didn't do nothin' she's crying cause we don't   
want supper. We wanna play bar!!!" pouts  
Dias: "don't pull that face at me elle. It dosen't work. Now come in and eat  
your soup."  
Chibi all: mutter  
Chibi gau: "Dias what kind of soup is it?"  
Dias: "chicken…I think…"  
Chibi faury: "Dias what do you mean you think it's chicken?"  
Dias: "well I can't find my glasses so my visions a little blurred….is   
everybody here now?  
Chibi faury: "yep. Were all here Dias. But lillivelt and ren are here too."  
Chibi low: "Dias can they stay over?"  
Dias: "no not tonight. They can stay for supper but then they have to go home."  
Chibi ren and lillivelt: "thank you Dias."  
Chibi elle: elbows ren "stop sucking up to my brother you."  
Chibi ren: "shut up or I'll tell everyone how we met."  
Chibi elle: "you wouldn't dare!!" goes very red (anger or embarrassment?)  
Chibi ren: "only one way to find out isn't there?"  
Chibi low: "how do you know elle, ren?  
Chibi ren: whispers to low  
Chibi low: "elle! You didn't!!!"  
Chibi elle: "AGGGHHHH! Ren I'm going to hurt you!"  
Dias: "elle that's no way to treat guests now to the kitchen now."  
  
In the kitchen the hot "chicken" soup and some thick beard are waiting along   
with Scarface and Kain. Scarface is stirring the soup. Kain is reading a   
magazine.  
Scarface: "it dosen't smell like chicken…"  
Kain: "the stuff Dias keeps in that chest. Listen to this "take our quiz!! Do  
you know how to flirt?"  
Scarface: "oh keep that for later. That could be fun!"  
Kain: "oh no I hear the brats coming…"  
Scarface: "I feel sorry for them. If this is chicken soup then I'm a hot fudge  
sundae."  
Kain: grins  
Chibi elle: "Dias, but ren's horrible….can't I hit him just a little? Please."  
Dias: "no elle, all right sit down and eat your supper."  
Scarface: "OK, kiddies eat up." starts to spoon soup into bowls   
Chibi elle: sniffs that doesn't look like soup. sniffs Dias I'm very   
tired I wanna go to bed now."  
Chibi kyuo, faury and low: nod "yep, were really tired too."  
Chibi ren: looks at lillivelt who nods "me and lillivelt think we should go home now."   
Kain: I'll get Kai to take them home. carries off lillivelt and ren  
Chibi ren: "elle ate a bug that how a know her! Hahahaha!  
Kain: laughs I like this kid. Even if you do look like a dog!"  
Chibi elle: "I'll kill you next time ren got that. looks at everyone. I   
opened my mouth and a bug flew in. it not like I ate it on purpose!! Stupid   
ren."  
Scarface: "well anyway if everyone's tired it's off to bed now then."  
Chibi gau: "mmmmm. Soup nice Dias."  
Everybody gasps (apart from Dias who smiles)   
Chibi gau: "look I ate it all. Can I have more?"  
Scarface: "no, now off to bed with you all scoops up gau and checks his   
temperature. "you are going to be soo sick tonight…" sighs  
Chibi gau: " I like soup I like soup. "  
Chibi elle: runs up the stairs "hey will you and Dias sing us the sleeply   
time song scarface?"  
Scarface: "erm.. I don't think so. No sleeply time song tonight."  
Chibi gau: "Wah, want song Scarface sing."  
All chibi join in. dias grins at Scarface as they carry all the chibi   
upstairs to bed. Scarface rubs his forehead and nods.  
Scarface: "OK. I'll sing now all get into bed, all of you."  
The chibi bounce into bed and cuddled up to their teddies.   
Chibi elle and gau. "Sing!"  
Scarface: "OK. C'mon Dias."  
Scarface and Dias(to the tune of "go to sleep")  
" Time to sleep.   
 Chibi sleep,   
 deep sleep,   
 don't get up till the mourning.   
 Sleep till we all wake.   
 Don't get up even if you need too  
 Close your eyes.   
 Very tight.   
 And don't get up in the night "  
the chibi close their eyes and fall asleep an Dias and Scarface tip-toe out   
of the room. And carefully close the door.  
Scarface: "why does gau have marker on his face?"  
  
Chibi elle: "night gau."  
Chibi gau: "night elle."  
  
  
So story is finished and they didn't even play bar! But they did have fun so  
that OK isn't it?  



End file.
